My Cousin Rei, The Other Half Of Kikyou
by Sapphire Light
Summary: -discontinued- Kagome Higurashi is no ordinary girl, as we all know, nor is her cousin Rei Hino from Hikawa Jinja. While coming over for a visit, Rei accidently stumbles across the well Kagome uses and finds herself in Feudal Era Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**_My cousin Rei, the other half of Kikyou_**

**_Rating:_** T

**_Anime:_** Sailor Moon, Inuyasha

**_Summary:_** Kagome Higurashi is no ordinary girl, as we all know, nor is her cousin Rei Hino from Hikawa Jinja. While coming over for a visit, Rei accidently stumbles across the well Kagome uses and finds herself in Feudal Era Japan.

* * *

**-«-Higurashi Residence-»-**

"Where in the world is it?"

The young brunette searched frantically through the drawers of her dresser noisily.

"Kagome, dear, try the second drawer of your desk, the one to the right..." came a second female voice from the entrance way to the girl's room, her eyes gazing amusedly at her daughter's antics.

Brown eyes peeked out from under the bed as Kagome blinked quizically at her mother, who only inclined her head in the direction of the desk. Kagome slowly crawled out from under her bed and walked over to the desk and pulled out the drawer her mother had told her to and squealed upon finding the sought object.

"I found it!" she exclaimed happily as she gazed at the article in her hand. She moved to her mirror and raised the item to her head, clipping the small thing into her hair. She smiled happily as she gazed at herself in the mirror, twirling around some. She had her hair let down as it usually was and now had a pink and white butterfly clip in her hair which went perfectly with the outfit she wore which consisted of a pink sleeveless with a white collar and pink capri hip-huggers, a white and pink jacket wrapped around her small waist.

"Perfect," she stated simply as she ran to her unmade bed and grabbed her small black purse. She smiled at her mother as she passed her by, her mother's action of shaking her head unnoticed.

"I swear, Kagome, so worked up over one cousin..."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned to her mother with the same smile she had on beforee. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today, smiling that is.

"Mom, Rei's not just any cousin, she _the_ coolest cousin there ever was," Kagome overstated.

Kagome's mother simply shook her head again and raised bothher hands in a shooing action. Kagome purely giggled and ran down the stairs and out the door. Today was the day she was seeing her cousin Rei Hino of whom she hasn't seen in... Kagome looked down and started to count her fingers silently as she continued running.

"Wow! Almost about, what, five years?" she announced her thought. She just absolutely _adored _her younger cousin, absolutely loving the stories she told of the meatballed headed savior of Japan and her five companions. She let out another giggle as she continued to run, not noting the figure that was approaching her...

**-«-Shingoku Jidai-»-**

"Where the hell is Kagome?" the young hanyouirritatedly as he continued to stare into the fire.

"Be patient, Inuyasha," said the monk across from the anxious hanyou.

"Hai, I'm sure she'll show up soon enough," came the response of the female demon slayer to his left.

"Besides, she's not coming back till much later tonight, no? Didn't she say she had a relative that was coming over to visit her?" said the monk as he tore his gaze from the fire to the impatient hanyou who only gave him an aggravated look.

"Feh, I'm gonna go get her, she's taking _way_ too long," he said as he stood and stood to leave the hut they were all sitting it. He glanced back at his two human companions and then lifted the flap of the hut and stepped out into the rain.

"Inuyasha, come back! It's still much too early,"

But Inuyasha did nothing to acknowledge Miroku's words and gazed up at the sky.

"Perfect, just what I needed..." came his voicesardonically and speed off to the well he knew all too good.

**-«-Present-»-**

Kagome stared up into the darkening sky blankly as she lay on her back on the hard pavement. How she got there, she did not know. One minute, she's running to meet Rei, the next, she's here.

"Yare! Gomenasai, daijoubu?" came a females worried tone.

Kagome blinked a few times before she sat up and came face to face with clear cerulean eyes. There was a girl about her age kneeling on the floor in front of her, she had blonde hair that were set into two pigtails, twin bundles of hair set into what looked like two meatballs set atop her head. She wore a light yellow sun dress with a couple of small sunfloweres at the lower coner and a crooked straw hat placed on her head, two holes made for the meatballs.

Kagome smiled at her and shook her head, swiping imaginary dust off of her outfit. After satisfied there wasn't any left, she looked up to the girl who was now standing, "Hai, daijoubu." Kagome got a better look at the girl and noted her disturbed appearence.

"You... wouldn't happen to be related to Hino Rei... would you?" she inquired.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, wondering to where this girl was getting at, "Err, yes... yeah, Hino Rei is my cousin, I'm Higurashi Kagome..."

The girl's eyes widened then she let out a startling squeal, "Oyamaa! You're Higurashi-san? This is too great! I gotta find Rei," she said looking around.

Now it was time for Kagome's eyes to widen, "You know my cousin? Where is she?" she asked excitedly. The girl's expression soon fell from cheerful to crestfallen.

"Ara, I don't know..."

Kagome still smiled as she rested a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry, we can look for her together..."

"Tsukino Usagi," she stated happily.

Kagome nodded, "Hai, Tsukino-san."

**-«--»-**

A young girl looking nearly identical to Kagome stood infront of the Higurashi residence. She raised a hand hesitantly, nervous to see her cousin she hadn't seen in a nearly five years. She sighed as she lowered her hand and turned round on her heels, to nervous to go through with the action.

"Kagome! Yo, Kagome, where the hell are you?" came a male voice.

Rei blinked as she walked to the side of the house and peered around the corner to see a youngmale looking no older than eighteen with lengthy, flowing silver hair and golden eyes. His outfit was very old fashioned, a plain red top with a few slit marks on the arms and a plain red bottom with puffy leggings and slits at his waist. But what really caught her attention where the claws, the notation of barefootedness (I know, no such word), and mainly, the ears.

He raised his nose into the air and bagan to sniff it lightly, soon lowering his head so that their eyes met. Rei covered her mouth to stop the scream that was threatening to come and fell back roughly on her bottom, eyes closed shut tightly. She heard no noise and thought that maybe she was just imagaining things. Yeah, it's all in her imagination, she's a bit tired from the long trip. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with glaring golden ones.

"Damn it, Kagome, do you know how long we've been waiting, I'm sure your stupid cousin can do fine on her own," She stood up from where he was squatting in front of her and grabbed her by the arm, "Come on, let's go."

Rei was being pulled away by this complete stranger and just stared at the back of his head in shock, her brain unable to process all of this so quickly until something caught her attention, "What a sec. Hold on! Who are you? And how do you know Kagome?"

"I said 'come on', this isn't a time to play. For all we know, Naraku might have already found another piece of the Shikon jewel because of your laziness." She was suddenly thrown onto his back as he slid the screen to a little shed or shrine or something to reveal a well.

"I'm telling I'm not Kagome! Now who are you?" she yelled the question this time.

"Damn it, you must be sick or something. I guess I'll just have to ask the old hag about you or somthin'," he said as he jumped down the well into Shingoku Jidai...

* * *

_-**S.L**.-:_ Great, prologues up, I hope I can think of some more ideas sometime. Well until next time, ja! 


	2. Note of Apology

_-**SL**-_: Hello minna, it's Sapphire Light here, your least favorite author at the moment. Look, I'm really sorry; this has probably got to be the longest I've ever held on a fic. Really I'm sorry. You know, all this time, I was just trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of each of my fics, and then I finally had them. I started working on them bit by bit… but guess what happened:

A)You turned into a lazy bi-otch and didn't feel like finishing it and you didn't really give.

B)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

C)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

or

D)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

If you guessed A… I _really _dislike you at the moment, but yeah, my dad deleted _everythinhg_…. Even my extensive anime collection and episodes and junk…. I'm really sorry. I'll try to dig into the depths of my brain and try to pull out what I can remember from what I typed.

_Omachidoosama mata aisumimasen_


End file.
